1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to firearms and, more particularly, is concerned with a sliding barrel breeching system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanisms for opening a breech have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art discloses the unique features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,977 to Holngren dated May 15, 1984, disclosed a multifaceted firing device.
While these mechanisms may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.